The Legend of Cai Meng
by KimmyTheRedHead
Summary: Follow Cai Meng, daughter of Cai Mao, as she faces her many challenges from maid service to meeting an unruly pirate. After being married the poor woman finds herself the target of an on going feud between two Wu warriors. Rated T for language and references.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (of Maids and Marriage)

It was just turning spring in the providence of Xia Kou, snow still littered the ground in occasional spots and the flowers were yet to bloom. In the castle maids as young as twelve and fourteen move here and there in order to keep the place clean. One out of which groaned as she scrubbed the floor. Her crimson hair and deep blue eyes captivated most men, but with little to no dowry she was useless. Her name was Cai Meng, youngest daughter of Cai Mao; in fact she was the only one he could not marry out of three girls. Her height was fairly short; she looked about ten when really she was an energetic fourteen years old. She was thin, with little to offer body wise. But not even Huang Zu could resist her caring voice and personality.

Most of the maids were one of two things, Huang Zu's concubines or the young daughters of generals trying to scrape money up for a dowry before they are too old. Some were as young as ten while others as old as sixteen. Many were foal in mood from their lack of money and lose of dignity, Cai Meng however was different, and she made the best of things. Whether they were good or bad, she just wanted to make the money for her dowry.

It was noon when she finished scrubbing the floors of the main entrance hall; with her last chore of the day finished she started to put away her supplies. Zhong Ying, one of her childhood friends came up right beside her. "Hi Cai Meng, you ready to go?" The girl speaking was the same age as Cai Meng, but with the circles under her eyes and the lacks of brown hair falling from her bun made her look much older. "Yeah, I'm tired and the place is clean. Maybe there won't be another banquet tonight, we always have to clean the aftermath." "Well you never complain about it, last time I almost threw up after having to clean the mess in the lady-in-waiting's chamber."

"You two must not have heard…" Yi Bao, another of Cai Meng's friends, said as she approached the pair. The red head looked at her two friends in confusion.

"Well Bao, oh wait I mean, _Lady_ Bao, we don't hear much." Zhong Ying emphasized Yi Bao's new title with so much venom it could kill a snake. Yi Bao was taken in to Huang Zu's harem when she turned fourteen so her father could have extra money, poor man died of illness and left a penniless wife and a concubine daughter.

"Please Zhong Ying, why must you be so hostile? Anyways Cai Meng, your father is attending and there is talk he is taking you. Lord Huang Zu has hired new general, I don't know his name though, and he's single. I guess Cai Mao wants to see if he can marry you off."

Cai Meng only stiffened at her words; what would she have said? Yi Bao holds power even over the other concubines. Though they girl was known to lie. "Well um, thank you for your insight Lady Bao I must really be on my way home then…" Pushing her anxiety down her throat Cai Meng hurried home.

"Ah there you are, you're ten minutes late!" Cai Mao, her father greeted her at the main entrance of their home. She only bowed at her father, trying to catch her breath. "Well child, get some air and head for your mother's chamber, I'm going to show you off to the new general, maybe I can marry you off then."

"Yes father," she finally said. When she opened the door to her mother's room, Cai Meng was shocked to see that there was a tub of steaming water and scented soaps. A dress was laid out for her and a simple hairpiece. Her mother sat in the corner peering at the sash she was just a bout to finish embroidering. Cai Meng gave a soft sound of recognition, making the older woman jump to look at her. A straight grimace formed on her mother's face.

"I'm glad your father warned me ahead of time about presenting you. Look at my little girl, you're filthy!" With that Cai Meng was striped and thrown into the tub where she was scrubbed head to toe. The scent was that of cherry blossoms and some other kind of exotic spice. After she was clawed, yanked, and scrubbed clean she was finally allowed out. "There all better, now through your dress on and I need to do your hair. I've embroidering this sash for you when you meet the matchmaker. I was devastated when you father told me you wouldn't be meeting him…." Cai Meng drowned out her mother's rambling while she pulled the dress over her head. It was simple enough for her, a pinkish orange, and a red sash, some flats. She peered at the dragons embroidered on the red fabric.

"And well…. Cai Meng? Cai Meng!" Her mother's raise voice brought her out of a daze. "Gracious child, pay attention. That is the first thing people look at is your concentration." "Oh, uh, yes mother." With humph, her mother started to dress her and groom her hair. After a while, Cai Meng was finally ready to be presented. And her carriage waited outside.

"Now listen Cai Meng, Huang Zu has hired a new general, his name is Gan Ning; you present yourself as a lady not a house maid. Do you understand?" Cai Meng nodded to her father. "Good now if all goes well, I could have you courted and married in two days." "Um father if you don't mind me asking, why two days?" "Because the faster I get you out the castle, the less time Huang Zu has to buy you as a concubine."

She suddenly felt sick to her sick, surely the lord she served was not the prudent. The carriage lurched to a stop at the banquet hall's entrance. With some help, Cai Meng was out of the carriage and following her father up the stair to the door.

The banquet hall was all too familiar to Cai Meng; she had cleaned it many of days. Now here she was about to be showed off to a complete stranger. The thought made her sick to her stomach. The food however got the better of her, and the sick feeling subsided as she grabbed a meat bun. Her father was clearly irritated. Taking the half eaten meat bun from her, he gulped it down just as Huang Zu came with a man beside him.

He was tall, not too tall, and had shaggy blonde hair. The poor man looked like he never wore a shirt with his perfect tan. "General Cai Mao how is it? This is Gan Ning, our new recruit." The man in question looked at the short girl in confusion.

"Oh hello Gan Ning, this is my youngest daughter Cai Meng. She doesn't talk much but she can be persuasive..." Cai Mao motioned to his daughter to speak, though Cai Meng was lost for words. The new man actually intimidated her, so she just bowed quickly. Huang Zu laughed at her folly; "She's never this quiet, Gan Ning, Cai Meng is one of my house maids, I let the daughters of generals who has little to no dowry work as maids."

Gan Ning looked at the trio with an unamused expression; why would he care? Cai Meng saw that in his eyes. The young girl was sure she had just screwed up another chance to be married. But when the man snorted an amused laugh she was sure there was some hope, not that he was particularly one she wanted to marry. It was only to make her father happy.

"You sure she can be persuasive, all I've seen is a child who can't even say a word." "Child? I'm no child, you brooding half-wit!" Cai Meng yelled to the general. The smirk that formed on his face made her even angrier. Now she was sure she was not going to get married.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I'm new fanfiction and I just figured out how to add to a story as well as add an author's note thing. Anyways, this is a Gan Ning married a woman, Ling Tong (hell bent on revenge) puts her in the middle story. Please be patient with me and ****review also, I love receiving comments and suggestions. Oh and the looks of the characters are based on their DW7 outfits, I haven't tried eight yet do bare with me.**

**I do not own DW. I do own though Cai Meng, Zhong Ying, and Yi Bao.**

Chapter 2 (Cleaning and basic reading skills)

It had been a week since the banquet, and Cai Mao, was very upset with his daughter. Though he was happy that he was able to arrange some kind of courting with his daughter and the new general. However Cai Meng knew nothing of the arrangement and continued working in the castle. Word of her outburst had spread throughout the whole place.

"I never thought a man could push your buttons like that Cai Meng." Yi Bao said to her as they went with their chores. The girl in question just blushed; it was very rare that Cai Meng ever had to raise her voice. "And I was beginning to think that you were a spineless insect ready to be crushed by any man who you are married to." That statement made Cai Meng's cheeks flush more.

"I lost my temper, I promised father that it wouldn't happen again. Oh, I feel so bad about it!" Cai Meng was about to ramble on more when Yi Bao hushed her with a signal from her hand. Just as the red head closed her mouth, Gan Ning strode by. "Keep working kids," her said and disappeared around the corner. "I'm not a child…" Cai Meng mumbled under her breath, something about him irked her. "Calm down Meng, it seems that if he knows you get upset over that comment, the more fun it is for him. Ignore him is the key."

"Lady Bao how are so wise to be only a child?" Cai Meng asked. Yi Bao only smiled and continued on her way. As Meng watched her move on she wondered what she was to do next. The entrance hall held a list for the maids that could read. She might have been the daughter of Cai Mao, but Cai Meng knew little of the art of reading so she was given the list with easily read symbols on it. Her blue eyes widened as she looked at her next chore.

The blonde man laughed as Cai Meng appeared at his door. Gan Ning was shirtless, as always, his bells lay strewn somewhere out of her sight. It was almost sun down, like her plan, and she needed to hurry in order to finish. She only looked at him with an indifferent face. He still intimidated her, no matter how long he stayed around.

"So, I'm supposed to allow _you_, in _my_ room to clean? Why don't Huang Zu just send me a concubine, they do the same." At that the door was closed in her face. It took a moment for Cai Meng to regain her composure. She knocked lightly on the door, there was no answer, and so she knocked again. It was almost too light to hear from her small hands. After the third knock she sighed and began to speak.

"Please let me in lord Gan Ning, I have to clean or I won't be paid. You won't even know I'm there just let me do my job and I'll be on my way." She pleaded a little to the door. A few seconds went by and she was about to speak again when the door opened. She stood dumbfounded for a few moments. "Well are you coming in or not?" She jumped the slightest and scrambled in. The room was well, roomy. Not an inch of dust anywhere, probably because he just moved in. The only thing Cai Meng thought that needed to be done was straightening. A light recognition cough slapped her out of her trance turning she saw and irritated Gan Ning leaning by the door.

His eye seemed to burn into her, yet they were also entrancing to look into. "Alright you saw it, unlike most guys, I'm not even here long enough mess anything up. And when I am here the only women in my room puts out, so either you get my drift or get out." Her face flushed ever the slightest, at his comment. "Well um, um…" She was at a lose for words at his comment. Then she heard him laugh at her. Cai Meng's blue eyes flew over to the ex-pirate. He had a genuine smile on his face, it seemed that the irritated look a few second ago was just an act. She did not even notice the breath that left her lips, as she seemed to hold it in.

Cai Meng did in fact find something to do to finish her chores. All she found though was to dust and move things over. For a man, Gan Ning seemed to accumulate things; though Cai Meng took that as from during his days at sea. A desk looking at some scrolls seated him, that Huang Zu's strategist lent him. Peering over his broad shoulders she tried to read the symbols, but all in vein.

"Can you even read?" It was a genuine question. Though the answer embarrassed her greatly. "No, well a little, I've never had time to try and learn." She felt a tugging on her wrist; it was Gan Ning pulling her down to sit beside him. Doing as she was told, Cai Meng took her seat and allowed Gan Ning to explain the different symbols and words. Their lesson was done about nightfall, way past Cai Meng's curfew.

Both people stood up looking out. "Come on I'll take you home, and explain everything to Cai Mao." Cai Meng only nodded to him as the two set off to her home.

Over the next weeks Cai Meng slowly learned to read, thanks to Gan Ning. She actually started to warm up to the man. It was getting close to summer, around the corner would be Cai Meng's fifteenth birthday, and he father was very frantic. His other two daughters were married by the time they were fourteen, here Cai Meng was about to be fifteen and had no husband.

Though the small girl never worried. Now she looked forward to cleaning and spending days with Gan Ning. She guessed it was a pass time for him just to sit on the railing and talk to her all day instead of clean, well he would hide when Huang Zu or Cai Mao rounded a corner. The two found ways to make each other laugh as well. Then there were days Gan Ning wouldn't come, being stuck with training and drills, and she was seen with Yi Bao.

Though now she was stuck scrubbing the floor from mud with Zhong Ying, who was unusually chipper. "Cai Meng, I'm getting married to general from Wie! Oh, I never though I'd see the day when I'm finally able to leave this castle and never look back!" Cai Meng only smiled at her friend's enthusiasm, she looked forward to that day as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so Chapter 3 is up, wrote it while I had nothing to do. I added somethings and took away some. Give suggestions people! I'm stuck literally!**

Chapter 3 (Taking care)

Cai Mao's voice was harsh as he spoke to Gan Ning from the other side of the table in his office. Gan Ning looked slightly uncomfortable and irritated. Cai Mao on the other hand looked calm and collected, despite his seasonal allergies. "Well, boy what do you say? I've allowed you to court my daughter will you take her as a wife?"

Gan Ning thought for a moment about his decision. Just as he was going to give his answer Cai Mao interrupted; "though I must ask you this, what if I find you are not a worthy man for my daughter?" "Alright old man one question at a time. I'll take Cai Meng as my wife, and as for your other question lets say this; if you find that I am not worthy of your daughter within one week of the marriage, you can pull her from my household. But if I find that she is an unfit wife, I can easily send her back in one week, however if neither of those occur on midnight of the eighth day I'm going to take her as mine." Cai Mao was shocked at his bravery; he asked the same question to his other daughter's suitors. Never had they made such a proposal. The older man only nodded.

"It is settled then Gan Ning, in two weeks my daughter will marry you." Both men shook hands and bowed. Cai Mao was very pleased with himself and the deal he had just made. Though he was skeptical about how this marriage would pan out, non-the less he was glad for his daughter. That same smile still boarded his face as Gan Ning left and he went to Cai Meng.

She was in her quarters sewing a dress, the fabric was pretty and her stitch work was not that bad. Looking up she saw her father enter with a broad smile. She only smiled back and greeted; "hello father why so happy?" "Ah, nothing but the fact that my daughter is getting married." Her eyes went wide. She hadn't even known she was being courted. Her chest seemed to contract a she waited for the thumping of her heart to go back in her chest. Then she heard her new husband's name. "I am marrying you to Gan Ning, I guess your little outburst at the banquet didn't scare him away…" Cai Meng only tuned her father out and started to sew again, but this time with shaking hands. When her father finally left, she let out a long breath.

Never had her chest ached so much, she wouldn't say it was heartbreak. She never had the time to fall in love, but the thought of marriage scared her. Though it was not like she hated Gan Ning, in fact she cared for him, she made sure his room was cleaned, his food was cooked, and even is he was feeling well. It came naturally to her when she was around him, and the thing is, he allowed her to worry for him. Now she would have to do that on a day-to-day basis, that's when the excitement set in. That feeling Zhong Ying might have had came right to her, she would never have to look at that castle again. That fuzzy warm feeling after a storm, when you though you were going to loose everything set in all at once.

Two weeks went by, Cai Meng found herself sitting on the terrace of her new home. Her belongings being moved in by Gan Ning's old crew, she wanted to peek inside but the hustle and bustle made her stay back. When Gan Ning came and sat beside her, it was near sunset. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her next to him. "Well everything's moved in I guess." With that he kissed her on the forehead and went inside. "Are you coming?" She heard him ask through the opened front door. With a smile and the shake of her head, Cai Meng stood and walked inside.

Her home was actually spacious and warm feeling. Looking around she saw her husband nowhere in sight. With a carefree shrug she set off to find the kitchen and show off her cooking skills. The kitchen was not that hard to find after she had walked into the washroom, and the chamber she shared with Gan Ning. Good thing was the blonde remembered to stock it with food. She then got to work making her own tune as she did so.

Gan Ning looked at the table, it was full of so many dishes he thought the small girl had cleaned out their kitchen. From fish to meat buns, they had it all with a smile wide on Cai Meng's small face. He could tell by the flour on her dark orange dress that she tried really hard. Though he simply shrugged and ate, though no one told him how good she was at cooking. He only looked at her with amusement in his eyes. "My mother made she sure I had experience." She said with a blush. Then she started to eat with him.

At the end of the meal, Cai Meng could not believe she had cooked a little too much food for them; she started to apologize over and over to Gan Ning who started to calm her down. At the end of it all, he went off on his own way and Cai Meng started to clean till the kitchen and dining room was spotless. With a content sigh she headed to the bathes.

The water was warm and inviting as she bathed. Letting her guard down she relaxed. It was never often when she relaxed to feel so at ease. When her mind wandered off, and she was half asleep the door opened. As he stepped in, Gan Ning did not know what to think.

She was small, reminding him of the legendary "Two Qiaos". Though she might lack some of their beauty; she was not down right ugly, she wasn't drop dead gorgeous either, she was herself. Crimson hair thrown up on top of her head, blue eyes closed, pale skin turned slightly pink from the heat and steam. He couldn't help but smile at her. She almost reminded him of a child, probably also the fact that he was six years her senior. When the blonde made up his mind, he got in with her. Laying a calloused hand on her shoulder, he did not expect what happened next.

Cai Meng jumped slightly, body trembling under the hand on her shoulder, her muscles contracted. Next she knew she had just backhanded her husband across the face as she yelped. Gan Ning only looked shocked, a red handprint across his cheek, never had he expected that to ever happen. When Cai Meng got a good look at him the apologies started to fly out.

"I'm so sorry lord Gan Ning, I thought you were some pervert who was trying to hurt me, I'm so so sorry!" Gan Ning tried his best to calm her down. '_This marriage thing is seriously fucked up_,' he thought to himself. "Hey, hey, hey. Cai Meng, cool it, I'm not here to hurt you and you aren't here to hurt me." She only looked at him. "I'm here to take care of you, and vice versa. I'm never going to hurt you; all right _Zhangui_?" Cai Meng only blushed at her pet name; being called 'precious' was not what she expected. Though she could deal with it.

**Ok so let me ****elaborate:**

**I have no idea how marriages in this time era went so I just skipped it.**

**Cai Mao and Gan Ning's bet was an intresting idea from a friend.**

**And yes Cai Meng does have anxiety.**

**Let's see now I would like to know, would you guys who read like for me to skip to the end of the week (no lemon sorry another time guys) or skip to the battle of Xai Kou?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys chapter 4 is up, forgive me for this one I had to fit one week in one chapter and keep it to the point so I hope you enjoy.**

_**Edit to author's note: **_**-.-' gosh I hate my computer, anyways. I do not own DW, I do own Cai Meng ****though.**

**Special thanks to Hunniiebee and Mockingtale Bright for the reviews from chapters 1 and 3. I'm looking forward to new reviews and hope to get some ideas from you guys!**

Chapter 4 (one week)

The next day of marriage seemed to form a habit for Cai Meng, or so she thought. It was natural for her to get up at dawn, cook, let Gan Ning eat, then spend the day cleaning. No guest would ever have to complain about a dusty, dirty house, lest they answer to Gan Ning who can easily be your worst nightmare. Cai Meng however cared little for their comments, being oblivious to the deal made between her husband and her father, she stayed herself much to her husband's liking, he was still unsure of her true physical strength after the last night.

It was early afternoon when Cai Meng found herself with nothing to do. The husband was fed and content, he even left to go to the docks; and the house was spotless and to her liking. With no one to have conversation with she headed into Gan Ning's little home office. The scrolls given to him by Huang Zu was stacked messily around the room, Cai Meng slowly started to twitch at her husband's messy habits. At that point she turned into some sort of; "tiny red head with super human abilities to clean at the speed of light." Gan Ning walked into his office that evening, his wife on the sundeck, to find that he could see his face in the floor. Not only did he notice the floor, but he also noticed the neatly stacked scrolls on the shelves, the organized desk with neatly stacked papers and he could not pin point the exact location of a quill. "Cai Meng, can you come here!?" He hollered for his wife. When she entered she had the widest smile on her face. "Explain…" there was no irritation in his voice only utter confusion. So only looked at him; "What's wrong lord Gan Ning?" "Did you go like insane and cleaned the office, damn I can even see my face in the ceiling?" Gan Ning looked up, no exaggeration intended, he could in fact see he shaggy blonde hair and somewhat shaven face in the ceiling. That also reminded him that it was close time for him to shave.

"Well, no I got bored and decided I'd try to read I came in and realized I forgot to clean your office. Is it not clean enough?" At that point Gan Ning realized, his wife was still a child and must be occupied with some king of activity, then the idea hit him. "Cai Meng, how would you like to go the docks with me tomorrow?" She only looked at him in confusion; "but lord Gan Ning I have to keep a clean house, then I have a garden to attend to, I have to be sure I have a set up for the night time meals, and get the bathing water ready, and…" She was cut off by her onslaught by Gan Ning's lips. "It's ok, I got this all figured out."

The morning of the third day was very awkward; Cai Meng actually slept in late, there was the smell of fresh food throughout the whole house, and the sound of girlish giggles outside her bedchamber's door. Walking to the door, she politely pulled it open to see three girls. Each had brown hair; one was tall, another average, and the last was only a few inches taller than herself. Cai Meng was sure the confusion she felt was prominent on her face, when the girls stopped to look at her. "Hello lady Cai Meng, did we wake you?" The tallest one asked. Then it hit her right in the face; at that point she marched straight to Gan Ning's office. There he sat reading, almost waiting, when the door slammed open and he saw Cai Meng's expression he knew he was going to pay hell.

"Lord Gan Ning, what did I do that was so bad as for you to hire maids?!" Gan Ning was taken back by his wife's angry begging. "Well, I noticed that, well actually…. Oh, great gods help me." He mumbled as Cai Meng came closer. She was not truly mad; she seemed more hurt than anything. "Lord Gan Ning, please dismiss them, before they run a muck." Gan Ning's stern voice rubbed her the wrong way. "Look Cai Meng, I hired them so you wouldn't run yourself ragged, now look at it this way; you will have more time to take up a hobby. No ifs, ands, or buts. Now today we are going to leave and go spend the day, _away_, from the house while _they_ clean. I need to go to the messenger anyways." How could she argue with a very persuasive man? She gave up with a sigh and headed to the bedchamber to get dressed.

Cai Meng actually found herself having a lot of fun with Gan Ning as they walked through the market. She had actually received a new dress, since Gan Ning hated seeing her old one that was a crimson color but worn till hell would not even have it, and the color of her dress and hair clashed. The new one was pink with white lining, it was not too long, reaching a little past her knees and even the sleeves went to her elbows and flared out, and a white sash to go around the waste. Next the couple headed to the messenger where Gan Ning quietly handed him a scroll and in turned the ex-pirate received a box. Not wanting to probe Cai Meng kept her curiosity to herself and waited for her husband to tell her the hushed secret. When they arrived at the docks Cai Mao was waiting by Gan Ning's ship. A look of confusion spread on his face when he saw his daughter, happy by Gan Ning's side.

"What's going on old man?" Gan Ning's unruly manners showed as he addressed his father-in-law. "Uh, General Gan Ning why is your wife accompanying you?" "Eh, Cai Meng needed to get out of the house before she went nuts, so I hired some maids and we headed here." Cai Mao actually looked disappointed instinctively Cai Meng went to cheer her father up for his unknown reasons. At that Gan Ning pulled her closer to him, a searing look laid behind his calm demeanor. "Don't worry too much Cai Mao, I take care of my property." The two Cai's looked dumbfounded at him; Cai Meng because in her mind set she was not owned by him, Cai Mao because he truly could not believe Gan Ning said that in public.

When they returned at sunset, the house was cleaned to Cai Meng's liking and they had a hot meal waiting for them. "So Did they clean to your liking?" Gan Ning asked while he shoved a meat bun in his mouth. Cai Meng slowly remembered her mother's words; "the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach." With a smile she said; "actually yes, but don't get used to the cooking, that's my job." Gan Ning shrugged and agreed; at least Cai Meng got one wish.

The fourth day went by slowly. Cai Meng had nothing to do, she couldn't help the maids, it wasn't time to cook, and the season wasn't right yet to start a garden. So she started to sew, she always liked to sew and embroider. It kept her occupied at least. Actually sewing, cooking, and cleaning wasn't new to her. Her mother taught her how to do the basic household cares when she was young, about ten, before she went to work for Huang Zu after the death of Liu Biao. Now she was fifteen, taking up sewing on her husband's pants that were torn during some drills. It was an easy fix and by late afternoon she found herself worthless again. Deciding that she had to keep busy she went into the kitchen to start her own chores.

When Gan Ning walked in Cai Meng had a meal ready and a clean kitchen. He wondered how she fared without anything to do, then again he was grateful she did not cook so much. When they ate and the kitchen was cleaned the two sat on the terrace. Out in the night air Cai Meng started to wonder. "Lord Gan Ning?" He looked over to her in recognition. "Why haven't we consummated our marriage?" Gan Ning's expression went from calm to; "holy hell I can't believe she just said that." Her blues eye only kept on his as she waited for an answer. "Um, well you see…. We haven't found the time…"

"Then why not now?"

"Um because I have drills tomorrow." Gan Ning's excuse was weak but it kept Cai Meng quiet. He was not about to tell her about the deal with her father. She only sat back and watch the stars, and thought; "then how long do I have to wait?"

The next two days went by like the others. On the seventh day Cai Meng was at the market again, without Gan Ning though but with her maids rest assure. The four women were picking up supplies for the house, and were getting things for a small garden. Cai Meng found some common ground with her maids though. They worked at Huang Zu's castle for a short time, they liked to garden, and the girls liked to clean. Cai Meng did pity the oldest of the maids, Fei Xun, she was the tallest and she had a bad cough. The other two remained nameless to her actually, or Cai Meng never cared.

As the reached home, Gan Ning sat on the steps with one of his old crewmates, both men having a long talk. The pair noticed the ladies and slid over to let them by. Cai Meng entered she saw the house as usual, clean and spotless. When she entered the kitchen her chores began. Cooking was for her, even adding extra to accommodate their guest. Though when it came time for nightfall Gan Ning had a hard time getting the man to leave, since he was dotting over the shortest maid.

When it was time to actually settle in Cai Meng wondered again. It had been a week; what was Gan Ning waiting for? Though sleep caught up with her by midnight. At that time Gan Ning noticed it was the eighth day and the deal was over. Crawling on top of her, he was thankful she was a virgin.

Cai Mao's decision was late, very late. He was in a carriage heading to the residence that his daughter called home at one in the morning just to take her back into his care. Mao actually founded a burning dislike for Gan Ning after he married his daughter, finding the unruly man involuntary to his daughter's life. As he headed up the steps he pushed past two maids and demanded to see the insolent pirate. The maids simple refused and said they had orders not to disturb their bosses. With a grimace Cai Mao found that bedchambers and started to bang on the door. "General Gan Ning I must have words with you!" Opening the door Gan Ning stood there, holding his pants up, just to stay descent. "I want my daughter back." The older man demanded. The blond only looked at him; "Cai Mao, I have waited for a whole week, it is one in the fucking morning of the eighth day, I'm married to your daughter big guy."

"Then let me see her." Gan Ning moved a little and showed Cai Mao. Cai Meng lay under the covers with a smile on her face as she hugged a pillow. Horror came over him, he was too late.

**Ok so to all the Ling Tong fans who are probably going: "WTF where in the living hell is Ling Tong!" Well bare with me, I'm a fan of him to, I believe by the way this story is going I'm estimating very soon, very very soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is up, another step towards the actual plot.**

**Thanks to all the ****views and Wolfiehalo15 for the support, and by the way: ImDaBluYode (inside joke you will never understand)**

Chapter 5 (The Nation of Wu)

Two years went by and the couple fell into a habit. Through two years of marriage though they were still unable to conceive a child. But the two took it with strives, and they always got along easily; Cai Meng with her passive ways helped Gan Ning in the long run. What worried them though was Gan Ning's lack in a promotion. It defiantly stressed Gan Ning and Cai Meng with their money issues.

It was a summer sunset when Gan Ning returned to his home. Cai Meng sat on the terrace and watched the sun go down, putting in stiches unconsciously as her husband sat beside her. Looking over to him, she gave him a smile. "Welcome home lord Gan Ning, how was your day?" "Do I even have to answer? Another day trying to get Huang Zu to promote me, I have saved his life so many times, and I still don't even get a small raise! Put it this way, I'm glad we haven't had a child yet, I wouldn't be able to support them anyways." Cai Meng's heart sunk at his words. Had she never heard he husband speak such cruder words it would be now. Placing a hand on his shoulder she gave him a light butterfly-like kiss, hoping to lighten the mood. But no matter how hard she tried the mood never lightened, there were rumors all around that the army of Wu would be coming to attack. If they were true her husband would go off to war, much like her father did, and stay gone for a few months. A few agonizing months seemed like a few agonizing years when a constant weight is set upon you. A few months of wondering if her husband would return dead or alive. She was always too afraid to ask if the rumors were true.

"Lord Gan Ning, there had been rumors going around." "And what concern are they to you?" Cai Meng was not sure how to word her question. Over the years she learned that talking to Gan Ning was a simple task. You barely ever had to watch your language, you could forget formality, and gods forbid if you were to speak to formal; he would usually give his wife a confused look when she got far to formal for his liking. "Well they are about war… Is it true that the Wu army is setting up close to Xia Kou, aiming to attack Huang Zu?" The silence was deafening, it almost hurt her ears, as her mind seemed to elapse. Her focus returned when Gan Ning hugged her close to his chest. "Yeah, they're true. I'll be heading out in a week or so to start the naval attack. I was planning on keeping you in the dark, you tend to wig out on me when these things happen." Silence was the man's heavy burden as his wife looked down at the wooden floors. Gan Ning instinctively hugged Cai Meng close to his chest and nuzzled her neck, a sweet gesture from the pirate. The moment would have been perfect had she returned his gesture; instead she started to shake, like always. Sometimes Gan Ning would think her heart would explode any minutes with her violent fits of spasms, especially when a loud noise occurred or a very adrenaline-causing event. He learned though, he learned to keep her calm and console her when needed, anything as long as he wouldn't have to catch an exploding heart.

"Lord Gan Ning promise, promise me you will come back."

"I will, don't worry…"

All week the small woman tried to keep her husband happy and made sure he didn't worry too much. Though she never would know that he constantly worried about her. Had she not been such a busybody he would have went his merry way, but she was like a squirrel with a sugar rush.

Watching her from his office, Gan Ning saw as she passed by the door over and over again. The motion made him dizzy so the pirate simply poured him a drink. About the third drink, Cai Meng finally entered, having everything in order and to her liking she sat beside he husband. "So everything in line?" Gan Ning asked. He wasn't even an inch drunk, though it was no lie that the man could hold his drink. Cai Meng nodded at him. Now he had no words, he meant to make sure that his crew was ready to ship off in the morning, which he had done, he made sure Cai Meng would last through the day, done, now he had to figure out what else needed to be done. It hit him hard, like hangover after a very hard drink.

The next day was heart wrenching for Cai Meng. 'Why don't they pull my heart out and feed it to the mighty Lu Bu?' She thought, even though the great warrior Lu Bu had been dead for years she still heard his stories. Watching by the gates she and her maids watched, one by one the soldiers marched. After the foot unit she was going to proceed to the docks and see off Gan Ning. When all had left, she found the pirate and he embraced her hard enough to crush her.

"Now remember to stay calm, and don't get into too much trouble. I'll be back before you know it." Cai Meng only nodded to him. Gan Ning gave her a hurried kiss and boarded his ship. With him out of sight, she could hear the crew yelling orders and the vessel started to move with the wind. It broke her spirit to walk away from the docks and to the home, had she been able to, Cai Meng would have been on that ship also.

"Lady Cai Meng, are you all right?" Fei Xun asked. "Yes I am. You know Fei Xun my mother always hated to hear me talk of war…"

Cai Meng dragged out, almost in a daze. Fei Xun became worried and sat her mistress down. "I'm ok. Sit with me… When I was younger I always adored my father. He was always going off to war and training, he was my hero. My mother hated that I wanted to be like him, a warrior. So she kept me away from my father and trained me to what I am now. The wife of a general, cooking and cleaning."

"My lady I believe you are more than that. You may not be a mother, but you are the hold to this house. Without you us three would be without anything to do, and gods only know about lord Gan Ning. I'll bring you some tea and give you some time to think." Cai Meng only nodded, those memories never really surfaced when she was around Gan Ning. They were not harsh, just not very important. Now here she was explaining them to her maids. With a sigh Cai Meng put her head in her hands, these months were truly going to be long.

It had only been a month or so since Gan Ning left for battle. Everyone in the market stayed on pins and needles, even that wives of the generals and some others. Cai Meng was one of them, it felt like she had not seen her husband in years when word came that a ship was spotted near the port. Though if it was a Wu ship or an ally, no one knew. All that was known was that it would dock by morning.

With the moon out Cai Meng decided to head in. Her worries lay heavy on her mind as she sat on her bed. Her maids were quiet, but still within the residence. The only noise was the crickets chirping away. She smiled ever so innocently at the thought of her husband's return, but it faded, as she had no idea in what manner he would return. It was a scary yet calming thought; if he were to come home alive then Cai Meng's relief would be great, but if he returned dead that is what scared her. Shaking her head she laid back and watched the stars.

It was late, she could tell that much and she was sleeping so soundly. What woke her up was the sound of crashing. Cai Meng only shook it off as the clumsy maids and fell back into a lull. Then it happened.

Her bedchamber's door was busted down by two soldiers cladded in crimson armor, behind them came her husband. There was a sort of angry fire in his eyes that made her wary. Sitting up just a bit, everything happened fast for Cai Meng. First thing she knew, the soldiers had her up off the bed, manhandling her when Gan Ning slung them off of her. Hugging her close the pirate started to shout orders at the soldiers. Helping her out of the room, he started to talk softly.

"Cai Meng, are you alright?" He asked. She only nodded to him. "Ok here is what is going on, I've joined the Wu army, and we are leaving to go to their main camp." She could not believe her ears; her husband defected from the lord he served for two years. "Lord Gan Ning… Why would you? How could you?" She couldn't find the right question. "Cai Meng, Cai Meng listen to me. We are going to be safe just follow me; those guys are getting our things. You and I are going to the main camp." Cai Meng only shook her head disappointedly but followed her husband. She found a burning despair after leaving her home, for some camp with enemies surrounding it, but she was there for her husband.

"Hey cheer up, you'll like some of these guys, I promise. Think of it like this, when we get there we will have a fresh start." Gan Ning said as he helped her on the horse that was outside waiting. He stayed on the ground and led the equine as they moved. A few minutes in to their journey, just before the gates, her father's forces stopped the pair. "Gan Ning," Cai Mao called; "I want my daughter back, if you are fleeing our town!" "Bite me old man, she's my wife, my family. She goes with me!" Gan Ning yelled; he always had a hard time biting his tongue.

Then without a thought for his daughter, Cai Mao charged the man alone. With a sneer Gan Ning jumped behind Cai Meng and they rode off. "Lord Gan Ning are you alright?" "Yeah, the old man isn't quick enough to get ahold of me." With that the couple rode.

It was near dawn when they arrived at the Wu camp. Much to her surprise it was not some bottomless hellhole, not that she really thought that. Some soldiers came and took the horse and Gan Ning helped Cai Meng dismount. Walking to gods only knows where, four men greeted them. "Gan Ning I see you took up our offer." One said looking over to her, he seemed puzzled. "And who is this?" "Oh, the fucker has a wife, or a child, great." Another hinted sarcasm at her presence, he was tall, really tall, and lanky with a gorgeous face and brown hair. His eyes bore holes at Gan Ning.

"Keep talking Princess but this just so happens to be my wife;" Gan Ning said and turned to the first to speak. "Like I said Lu Meng, I join I bring my belongings." Lu Meng nodded at Gan Ning and turned to her with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Lady um…" "Cai Meng." "Oh, I'm sorry Lady Cai Meng, about Ling Tong, you see he just lost his father… to Gan Ning."

"Yes well before we get ahead of ourselves, I am Zhou Yu. And this is emperor Sun Quan." Cai Meng bowed at the men, Gan Ning only nodded. That was until Cai Meng jabbed him in the side with an elbow. "Welcome General Gan Ning and Lady Cai Meng, to the nation of Wu." Sun Quan greeted to the pair.

**Finally some screen time for Wu! Get used to them kiddies cause they are here to stay, at least until they die in battle. Next chapter coming up soon! Remember to review cause I have another step question: What would you like to see happen between Ling Tong and Cai Meng as well as Gan Ning? Get to typing people I need answers. Anyways bye guys and enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
